The Underground's Downfall
by TinCanManChin
Summary: Frisk wakes up to Sans and Papyrus telling her that Alphys is in the hospital and Undyne is missing. Along with that, Toriel disappears above the Underground, Sans' structure is fading, and a mysterious for is crumbling Underground. Can Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton EX, Alphys, and Undyne, Asgore, and Toriel survive the quakes for will people sacrifice for others?


**Warning: This fiction does contain adult themes, such as harsh violence and language, as well as detailed mentions of death and sexual acts.**

Frisk opened the door of her home in Snowdin Town to reveal Sans, her husband open the door, along with his brother Papyrus.

"We have a crisis," Sans exclaimed, with Papyrus correcting him, "Umm, you mean CRISES. There are too many of them to count, you idiot."

"Slow down, what the hell is going on?" Frisk asked, eyeing Sans, in befuddlement.

"It's Alphys, she's in the hospital! And Undyne is gone!" Papyrus yelled, rattling the houses next to him.

"And you haven't gone yet!" Frisk asked. Sans, confused replied in shock, "We HAD to get you, I wouldn't have left without you." Sans replied in his burly voice.

"By the way, Pap, I counted two crises." Sans replied, and Papyrus glanced outside the window in defeat.

"Whatever, Sansei (you like that pun don't you), I don't care."

Once Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus made it to the hospital, they were surprised to see Mettaton and Asgore were already there.

"This is so horrible, it's so bad that my theme can't even play anymore." As Mettaton plays his theme from his body, everyone clasps their ear to his distorted playing of "Death by Glamour."

"Death by Glamour, doesn't sound glamourous anymore." Frisk said, and Sans turned around. "You know our theme names?" He asked.

"Yeah, I thought you guys knew that." She replied, patting Mettaton softly. His epaulettes were poking Frisk in the eye, making her eyes fail to notice Papyrus' stomping.

"What's my theme!" Papyrus asked.

"Well, yours is Bonetrousle, Sans is Megalovania, Undyne's are Spear of Justice and Battle Against a True Hero, Asgore's is Asgore and Alphys' theme is Alphys."

Alphys shook her head, "Wow, I am bad at names!"

Sans asked, "Why does Undyne have two?! No fair."

"Because there's Undyne, and then there's Undyne the Undying."

Alphys laughs silently, "Undyne the Undyne?" and then scrunched from pain.

"Speaking of Undyne, where is she?" Sans asked.

"I don't know, she was there one second and then she was gone."

"What is _there_?" Mettaton asked.

"The waterfall. Next to Napstablook's." Alphys replied, and Mettaton blushed.

"NAPSTABLOOK! YES!" Mettaton yelled, and Papyrus eyed him, furiously. Mettaton, at the moment, shook his head. "Umm...we shouldn't go there."

"Do you not care my love?" Alphys asked, saddened by Mettaton's actions.

"I do, s'jus..." Mettaton stopped saying anything for the rest of the conversation.

"We're finding Undyne!" Frisk replied.

"I love it when you're mad," Sans smiled.

"I do it best."

"You haven't been talking, Azzy? What's wrong?" Papyrus asked, worried for Asgore.

"Oh, nothing. Nice day today, huh?" Asgore said, out of pity. Frisk remembered reading his journal. Every entry since the day Asriel "died", he had written the same exact phrase. "Nice day today, huh?"

"Umm, Alphys is in the hospital and Undyne is missing. Totally!" Sans said, sarcastically.

"Sans, you smartass," Papyrus replied, and Asgore sat down on a chair, fit for a king.

"No, he's right. I shouldn't bring my sadness upon you all. I'm just, you know, god damnit!" Asgore cried, kneeling against the floor. "Toriel, come back! Toriel, don't leave me." He screamed.

"Toriel. Toriel. TORIEL! What the hell happened to her?" Sans asked. Frisk turned to him, but realized that he had known her.

"She...she left the Underground. She told he wanted more humans to fall down here. I told her not to leave, but she kissed me and left me. I'm worried about her. Some humans are genocides and I'm scared." The king replied.

"It'll be okay, boss." Frisk said, patting him.

"YOU CAN CALL ME ASGORE." Asgore said in his darkening tone, making Sans, Mettaton, Papyrus and Alphys shush.

"Sorry, sir." Frisk replied, walking backward.

"No, it's my fault."

"We'll find Undyne, and we'll find Toriel. She might've not left yet." Sans exclaimed, opening the door to leave.

"Wait, I wanna come!" Alphys said, begging Frisk to let her come.

"Sure, go ahead. You think you'll be okay?" She asked Alphys.

"I'm a scientist, who can make pretty much anything. I'm pretty sure I can handle a little walking." She replied, getting up from the hospital bed.

"You guys ready!"

"Let's go."

Asgore. Poor Asgore. His life was full of troubles. Frisk saved Asriel, but now he's just a flower. With no way of communication. And Toriel. She better come back. She has to come back.

"Azzy, no offense but your slowing us down." Frisk called out to him.

"I'm older than most humans can survive up to. You're lucky I even did this bullshi-"

"I see her!" Alphys screamed from the top of her lungs.

"My Tori?" Asgore yelled.

"I'm sorry, Asgore." Papyrus said.

Frisk walked up to Undyne, but she was different. Undyne's eyepatch was missing, revealing to all a red scratch beneath her tissue. Her shirt was ripped up, and she was holding herself tightly, not letting go even when Alphys kissed her.

"Seven. Seven human souls. Why didn't you kill us?" Undyne chanted. "Did you want to see our underground crumple, Chara. You monster. Fuck you! Asgore should've banished you before Asriel had found you."

Her eyepatch, then seemed to be crawling against her shoulder until it reached her left eye, closing the yellow beam.

"U-undyne?" Alphys whispered.

"A-Alphys! My love!" She replied, hugging her warm body.

"Chara. Chara. That name sounds familiar." Frisk said.

Sans pulled Frisk to the side.

"My father. My father talked about a glitch." Sans told Frisk.

"A glitch. What do you mean, Sansy?" Frisk asked.

"Chara is a glitch," Sans said.

"Chara? No, that can't be. I talked to Asriel before he turned into a flower. Chara was real, but sh-she died." Frisk explained, biting her fingers after.

"Exactly, when humans die, they restart the game, and once they restart the game, more glitches appear. Like my dad."

"Gaster is NOT a glitch. That would mean, that you are a gli-" The woman noticed Sans' structure was fading. But nobody was fighting him.

 _\- My plan is more than regicide. It's way more interesting. It's a test. If Sans' dies before Frisk and her friends can save him, then she can restart the game, and my full power will be restored. My DETERMINATION will increase so much. -_

 _-_ _ **Do not do this, Chara.**_ _-_

 _\- Asriel. You cannot stop me. -_

 _Chara's body faded between battle. She looked down, and then up at Asriel, with glowing red eyes._

 _"We were, like, siblings," Asriel screamed._

 _"We_ _ **were**_ _like siblings," Chara replied. "But, now it seems more...inadequate not to kill you."_


End file.
